You Hurt Me, I Hurt You
by Neospice12
Summary: This is a 5986 hurt two shot. A fanart was drawn by the DA artist xxDevilsAngel28xx, and I decided to write something for the picture.
1. You Hurt Me

On DA, xxDevilsAngel28xx has taken up a little request of mine for a future project that I may or may not indulge you all on in the future. As thanks, as in a way of making this fair on both sides (since my request is pretty grand) I am writing this to be incorporated with one of her fan arts.

Link to art that this is based off of:

http:/xxdevilsangel28xx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d4gq06p

I have received permission to use the picture as inspiration so I am in no way doing anything wrong or stealing ideas.

Disclaimer: Picture this was based off of belongs to xxDevilsAngel28xx, and the characters belong to Akira Amino. The… um… the laptop I typed this on is the only thing that belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>You Hurt Me<strong>

_I watch you as you try to revert things back to the past. _

_Watching as you try to ignore your own wishes for the sake of another. _

_I hate that part of you, but yet I love it at the same time. _

_Everything you do is for Tsuna-san your beloved boss, but in the process you hurt me. _

_While, I admire the fact you are so loyal, but I hate that you must sacrifice me to do so. _

_Why…? WHY…? __**WHY**__!_

_I got over my petty crush, and I only have my eyes set on you, but you have your eyes set elsewhere. _

_Is forgetting your own feelings for the sake of your 'boss' that important to you? _

_More so than myself? _

_Tsuna-san had HIS chance, why don't you go for it as well? _

_Gokudera…_

_Please… learn to find happiness for your own self. _

"Haru! I didn't know you were here. I haven't seen you since the start of summer vacation."

I put on a fake smile for him, my old flame, my old love.

"Yes, I just got here with _Kyoko-chan_. She said that she wanted to talk with you."

Tsuna looks over my shoulder to see that Kyoko is staring at the horizon as the sun sets, shinning a brilliant orange color spreading against the vast sky, and melting its colors into the ocean below it.

Truly, a sight to behold.

Tsuna sighs a little bit and he walks over to Kyoko to talk to her to leave Haru with Gokudera.

_I watch you silently wondering if you'll ever learn what you've done to hurt me like this. _

_Don't you know that you are only hurting yourself? _

_You aren't helping anyone with your so called 'selflessness'… for everyone's sake… please stop. _

_For yourself…_

"I'm surprised you are not trying to run away from your feelings by pushing me towards Tsuna-san for once."

He gives me no response.

Perhaps he is ignoring me, or it is for some other reason I'm not aware of.

"Gokudera you are not listening to me, are you?"

Again, no response.

He really likes to get under my skin. If he thinks this is enough for me to stop trying to convince him to listen to his own heart he's sadly mistaken.

Love, stops for no one, and it does not fall to anything.

* * *

><p>This is mainly in Haru's point of view, and the next chapterpt deals with Gokudera's thoughts.

Thought it would be pretty effective to split them apart you know?

Yay for once I wrote something that's not a oneshot! Heaven only knows I have too many oneshots. OTL


	2. I Hurt You

Well this is part two/chapter two. This is the final part. I hope that this is okay for you all.

I'm not that sure myself. I tried. OTL

Disclaimer: Picture this was based off of belongs to xxDevilsAngel28xx, and the characters belong to Akira Amino. The… um… the laptop I typed this on is the only thing that belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hurt You<strong>

_Why…_

_What did I do..._

…_to make you look at me like that? _

_Can't you see…_

…_That I'm hurting? _

_I only do what I did for your own happiness. _

_No one would want to be with me and be happy. _

_I'm not worthy for anyone. _

_Please don't look at me like that. _

_Don't show me that emotionless face void of any happiness. _

_A smile greatly suits your features. _

_Please don't stare at me with that emotionless face that seems to blame me for making you this way._

_I just… don't know what to do. _

_I cannot see why you would stop loving the boss to fall for someone like myself. _

_I'm just a faithful guardian and nothing more. _

_I cannot betray Juudaime's wishes for anything, or anyone for that matter. _

_I am nothing…_

…_especially not when compared to the boss. _

_Haru… just forget about me and just go back to Juudaime. _

_His happiness is my happiness, and your happiness would be my reason for living. _

"Hello Gokudera… are you willing to cast aside your silly ideals, now?" I notice that she has been speaking to me for a while now, but I haven't been paying much attention.

"No… no I'm not. I'm going to stand firm by my decision."

Haru's face which was full of emotion back in my memories was no longer.

Her face was a hollow shell of its former glory- not to say that she's not still beautiful of course.

She just looks better with a smile on her face, I'm sure you would understand and agree with me.

We always get into fights.

We push each other away, I make her cry, and I make her worry.

Why did she fall for someone like me?

Someone who couldn't possibly give her any happiness in the world?

_Haru, please, just move on. _

_I would feel much happier if you were to forget me and find someone much more worthy of you. _

"Gokudera you are such an idiot. You just don't understand what you are doing." Haru huffed pain flickering within her eyes.

No, I do know what I'm doing.

I'm most possibly pushing away my only chance of true happiness.

Perhaps instead of me trying to do a right thing, I'm convincing myself it is such since I'm afraid to actually fall in love.

"When will you be willing to admit your own feelings and decide to give yourself happiness?"

When will I do this I wonder?

I don't think I ever will.

I shake my head and she shakes her head and walks away and Kyoko follows after her worriedly.

"Gokudera? What's wrong? You look worried."

I shake my head.

"It's nothing Juudaime, it's nothing at all."

* * *

><p>LOL hurr hurr, I'm not a huge fan of Tsuna x Haru. Mainly since he's like uberly obsessed with the fem-robot aka Kyoko.<p>

LOL so whenever I have the chance I will try to make Tsuna the bad guy in a way. HA HA!

Hopefully this doesn't bode horribly with anyone. Hopefully you all enjoyed it!

-Neospice12


End file.
